1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator including a suction pipe provided with a capillary tube inserted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus configured to keep foods fresh by having a storage compartment, and a cool air supplying apparatus to supply cool air at the storage compartment. The cold air supplying apparatus includes a compressor to compress refrigerant at high temperature and high pressure. The condenser configured to liquefy the compressed refrigerant by exchanging heat, an expansion valve to expand the refrigerant, and an evaporator to cool the surroundings thereof by evaporating the refrigerant, and supplies cool air at the storage compartment by repeatedly rotating a cooling cycle.
As for the expansion valve of the refrigerator, a capillary tube could be used. The capillary tube as such is attached to an outer circumferential surface of a suction pipe that connects the evaporator to the compressor, or is inserted into an inside the suction pipe. Thus, the room-temperature or high-temperature refrigerant entered into the capillary tube exchanges heat with the low-temperature refrigerant at an inside the suction pipe, thereby preventing the phenomenon of having dew formed on an outer surface of the suction pipe, and the expansion efficiency of the capillary tube is increased while the load of the compressor is decreased.
Meanwhile, a refrigerator, which is provided with a capillary tube inserted in a form of a spiral into an inside a suction pipe, as to increase the heat-exchanging efficiency by expanding an heat exchanging area, is present, and one example of the refrigerator as such has been suggested in Japanese patent publication No. 11-2474. In accordance with the above publication, the capillary tube is disposed at an inside the suction pipe so that the capillary tube may be in contact with an inner circumferential surface of the suction pipe in a form of a spiral, and on the inner circumferential surface of the suction pipe, a spiral groove is formed, so that the capillary tube is inserted into the spiral groove and is fixed. The structure as such is needed to be provided with the spiral groove formed on the inner circumferential surface of the suction pipe, and thus a processing is complicated.